


Some Nights

by classic



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Barbershop Quartet, Cuddling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Multi, PTSD, Platonic Cuddling, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 08:50:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4558326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/classic/pseuds/classic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some nights four in a bed is too many. Some nights four in a bed doesn't seem like nearly enough. Some nights four in a bed is just right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Nights

       Some nights four in a bed is too many. Some nights four in a bed doesn't seem like nearly enough. Some nights four in a bed is just right.

       Some nights Bucky wakes up screaming nonsense. Steve holds down his left arm and reminds him that belongs to no one but himself. He belongs in the 21st century and is not caught in some cruel and twisted dream. He reminds Bucky that he is loved and not at fault, never at fault. Sam employs tactics he learned at the VA to calm him down. He uses phrases that are meant to ground and soothe. Natasha runs her fingers through his hair and whispers Russian lullabies about brave boys and toy soldiers until Bucky falls asleep once more. In the morning Bucky feels guilty for waking them all up yet again and tries to apologize in every non-verbal way he can. The others accept it, but try to let him know he has nothing to feel guilty about.

       Some nights Sam wakes up in a cold sweat and crushing guilt. Riley’s fall runs on rewind over and over in his mind. His dreams only serve to remind him of every little thing he could have done to save his wingman. When Sam wakes up like this, Bucky and Natasha leave to sleep in the other bedroom. Sam only wants Steve when he is at his most vulnerable. Steve says nothing, just holds the other man to his chest and kisses his forehead and cheeks until the tears stop flowing. Sam needs to feel loved and accepted for the survivor’s guilt to dissipate and Steve provides all that he requires.  In the morning Sam pretends as though nothing out of the norm took place the night before. He tells his usual jokes and makes Steve’s favorite breakfast for everyone.

       Some nights Steve wakes up with a start and a shout. Usually a name whether it be Bucky, Peggy or even Howard. All people he trusted, loved, and lost. Bucky is the best person to settle him. He  tells him that they are both safe and together and that things will be alright moving forward because they will always be together. Bucky will repeat that he is in fact with Steve to the end of the line. He’ll press himself impossibly close to Steve in an attempt to fulfil that promise and physically mend their bodies together to never risk being apart again. In the morning Steve is more tactile than usual. Always in contact with one of the other three. A hand in Bucky’s hair at the breakfast table, a loose hold around Natasha’s wrist in a mission briefing, his head in Sam’s lap in the evening. Keeping them all close.

       Some nights Natasha wakes up with tears silently streaming down her cheeks. Instead of trying to fall back asleep for fear of her night terrors returning, she leaves the bedroom entirely. Quiet and careful as not to wake the others she slips out in search of the comfort she requires. She pesters Clint until he gets up from his own bed to make her waffles, not without grumbling that she has three other men who would happily make her waffles at four in the morning. But they both know Clint is glad that he is able to take care of her in this way. Clint doesn’t ask what dreams awoke her unlike any of the others often do. He knows at least one third of her dreams are classified, another third are from the Red Room and the remaining third he was most likely present for. All are too painful to drag out into the early morning light. By day break she is back in bed with the others and snuggling with Bucky. In the morning no one asks why she doesn’t seem to have an appetite for breakfast.

       Some nights are just right. Some nights no one wakes up screaming or crying. Some nights the four sleep blissfully. Some nights are filled with warm cuddles and other with searing pleasure. But every night  they are glad and grateful to have and to hold one another.

 


End file.
